Just Friends?
by iHeartCreddie
Summary: Alone on the beach. Happiness is hidden and confusion takes its place. But can they go through it all knowing what has happened between them? Creddie one-shot.


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been working on my two stories 'Don't Fall Cause I Can't Catch You' and 'Love Me Carly : My Plan'. I've been just so busy and I haven't been able to carry out the next chapter of each story so, because I had a little free time, I decided to give you guys a Creddie One-shot. Short, but It has summer spirit! Cool? And I do not own iCarly. Sadly...**

**

* * *

**

It was summer 2010. Sunsets come and go but this one is one that Carly would never miss. It was Golden bright, but dark enough to put tension into what supposedly is, a sunset. Carly alone in her bikini, just sitting on the sand thinking of what could have been.

_You've got a face for a smile, you know_

_A shame you waste it_

_When you're breaking me slowly.._

It wasn't the typical round about Carly Shay that has the perky impression on everything. She was...crushed inside. Because of him. Because she finally came to her senses. What could've been...if they **were** together. The wind blowing in every direction possible. Carly felt the same. Confused. Her wavy hair and bangs were glistening in the light. The waves were crashing on the shore. It was the perfect way to speak her mind. But...she wasn't alone.

_But I've got a world of chances, for you_

_I've got a world of chances, for you_

_I've got a world of chances_

_Chances that you're burning through._

Freddie was walking on the boardwalk thinking all the same questions. He finally came to his senses and wondered, if he had made a mistake. He loved her. He really did. But...would it last? Would he move on? They were just friends, he thought. Just friends...

_I've got a paper and pen_

_I go to write a goodbye_

_And thats when I know I've_

The beach was empty. Completely empty. Not a surfer in sight. But he saw someone. Someone with tanned skin. Someone with a beautiful body and thrusting hair. Someone that grabbed his heart and set it free. It was...her. No...no...it couldn't be. She is happy. She's not pre-occupied like this. But she can see her from just about a mile away.

_Got a world of chances, for you_

_I've got a world of chances, for you_

_I've got a world of chances_

_Chances that you're burning through._

"...Carly?" Freddie said with an exasperated look and curiosity.

"...Freddie?" Carly was flushing with red. But flustered at the same time.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just...walking on the board walk. You?"

"Clearing my head. The sunset this evening is...perfection. I'm surprised no one else but me would want to enjoy it."

"Well, I know someone who would want to enjoy it with you?"

"Like who?" Carly said with a teasing attitude.

"You know," Freddie crept a smile on his face. He needed a moment. With her and no one else.

_Ohhhhhh I'm going my own way_

_My faith has lost its strength again._

"...What are you thinking about?" Freddie asked in a pensive tone.

Carly was nervous, But showed no signs of intensity. "I was thinking about...us."

Freddie was shocked. Nearly speechless. But didn't want to show any expression of negativity. "...I was thinking the same thing."

Carly's head shot up like a rocket. "...Really?"

"Yeah..."

Then silence repeated itself.

"And...what about us exactly?"

_And Ohhhhhh It's been too hard to say_

_We're falling off the edge again_

Freddie was at a dead-end. But...it was Carly. His best friend.

"I was just thinking...what would it be like if we really were...boyfriend and girlfriend. Would it be the same? Or would it be...different."

"Wow...I don't think I can answer that. Only because...I was asking myself the same question."

"Oh...so...-" But Freddie was cut off.

"Freddie, we can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This! We can't keep doing this and pretending like nothing ever happened between us!"

_We're at the end_

_We're at the end_

Freddie was hurt. But he understood. "So...what do we do?"

"...I don't know."

"Me neither."

_Maybe you'll call me someday_

_Hear the operator say the numbers no good_

_And that she-_

"...I don't think I can do this anymore Freddie."

"...What are you saying?"

"I'm saying "us" won't work!"

"It could Carly! Why don't you believe in us?"

"Because I don't! We can be friends, but I can't keep pretending and what about Sam? Have you ever stopped to think that she has a lot to do with us?"

"I know Sam does, but it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. It's our relationship!"

"What relationship."

Utter silence took itself to work and Freddie and Carly stood there face to face.

"So...that's it then."

"I guess so."

"We are not a couple."

"Yeah..."

"..the thing is, are you happy with this?"

_Had a world of chances, for you_

_She had a world of chances, for you_

_She had a world of chances_

_Chances you were burning through_

"...No. But I feel like I have to be."

"Why? We can be happy together. What's the problem?"

"...I'm afraid of getting my heart broken alright? Is that a problem?"

"But I could make you happy and I will never break your heart!"

"The past can repeat itself."

"What?"

"Freddie...you've already broke my heart. I...can't trust you with my feelings anymore."

"Carly...I dont' want to lose you."

"I don't wanna lose you either. But we'll be friends. Best friends even. I just...I just can't!"

"CARLY!"

_Chances you were burning through_

_Chances you were burning through Ohhh_

But It was too late. Carly ran away back to her home. And Freddie was left standing there. Heartbroken in tears. Just friends...Just friends.

_You've got a face for a smile, you know..._

_

* * *

_

_**Song : World of Chances by Demi Lovato**__  
_

**And that's the end of it! Tell me what you think should've happened or what you thought would've happened at the end? And please, for Pete's sake, can you R&R? Please? And thank you so much to those who are reviewing and supporting my other two stories, it really is a rush of a feeling. So thank you! **

**BTW - Are you guys gonna watch the new iCarly episode Friday night? It's gonna be pretty awesome don't you think? I'm hoping for some Creddie action ;) and there is this link I really want you Creddie Shippers to go on : .com/wiki/Creddie **

**It's a wiki page for all things Creddie and I just loved it. They even said that it is and will be the most successful iCarly couple even in Season 4. Dan, you rock. And Seddie shippers, you guys rock too! But not those who go on every thing they can and start writing Seddie everywhere or bag on Creddie cause that's just mean. :(**

**Peace, Love, and iCarly,**

**iHeartCreddie**


End file.
